


A Thimble to Drown In

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Hazing, M/M, drunk but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told Jongdae that his new big brother would be the best and worst part of pledging. Frat!au~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thimble to Drown In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the chingu line exchange.

Jongdae should have never let Baekhyun talk him into pledging. 

He tugs at his t-shirt self-consciously and tries not to sink all the way down to the floor. WORLD'S BEST COCK SUCKER is emblazoned across the front of the tee in pink glitter lettering, courtesy of his new big brother Chanyeol. 

Their Pledge Master, Kyungsoo, had made him round up his brothers and drive over to the frat house at four in the fucking morning just so they could spend all day in these humiliating shirts. 

And it's just his luck that he's the only pledge with a car. Apparently, that automatically makes him Pledge Class President, resident bitch boy. On top of all the other shit they have to put up with, he's the fall boy for all his pledge brothers. If one of them sleeps in late or misses a summoning, it's his ass that's on the line.

"We stayed up all night making these," Chanyeol had told him, eyes sparkling with excitement despite the ungodly hour, before whipping the offensive material out from behind his back with a flourish. "One for each of you lil' fucks."

At least he doesn't have to wear the one that says TWO PUMP CHUMP on it. Poor Sehun. 

Baekhyun gives him a thumbs up from across the lecture hall where he's turning in his essay to their TA, Joonmyun, who happens to be a brother. The dude's kind of a douche, but he's legacy. His older brother started prepping him early and they say it's like he pledged for seven years, or something. 

Hopefully he grades them easily, but with the way this semester has been shaping up, Jongdae doubts it.

Baekhyun makes his way up the stairs to where Jongdae's huddled in the back row. Normally they'd sit in the middle of the room, but there's no way in hell Jongdae's getting close enough for the professor to see his shirt. 

He'd met Baekhyun first semester of freshman year in a horror seminar. As the only two students willing to participate in class discussions, they'd hit it off fast. Trips to the library after class had quickly become trips to each other's dorm rooms to hang out. 

And when Baekhyun rushed, Jongdae was there to support him through it. 

Especially when Baekhyun had almost had a breakdown over someone replacing all his toiletries with cucumber scented shit. That had been a bad day. 

Naturally, that meant Baekhyun spent the entire spring semester wheedling and whining at Jongdae to rush in the fall. 

"You already know what to expect!" Baekhyun would often point out every chance he got. 

"I don't know, Baekhyun. it seems kind of pointless," Jongdae would always respond. Which, in retrospect, hadn't been a very convincing argument.

Baekhyun had finally told it to him straight one day in his exasperation. "Look, you're the chillest dude I know, but I can't have my college best friend being a God Damn Independent. What would I tell my children?" 

So Jongdae had let Baekhyun drag him along during rush week. 

"C'mon, does this mug look like it should be attached to a GDI to you?" Baekhyun had asked during the first meeting, grabbing his jaw and shaking it. And just like that, they'd thrown him a bid.

 

The professor still hasn't shown up when his stomach growls. The thought of yet another bowl of canned bundaegi soup or stalks of raw broccoli makes him wanna puke. Chanyeol had decided that the only things he can eat this week are his least favorite dishes. 

Jongdae bolts upright in his seat as a thought occurs to him. "How'd that sadistic bastard even know which foods I hate?"

Baekhyun stops doodling in his notebook, hunching down in a shrug. They've been friends long enough that Jongdae can easily read his body language.

"You little bastard."

"In my defense, I was drunk and Chanyeol promised to let me borrow his car."

"I can't believe you sold me out!" Jongdae whines, throwing himself back in his seat. "My best friend's a spy."

Baekhyun waves the end of his pen in Jongdae's face. "Hey, I had to eat cucumbers with every meal for a month! Stop whining." He scrunches up his face and goes back to doodling in his notebook. "I'll buy you as much ddeokbokki as you can eat after this shit's over."

Jongdae isn't completely pacified, but it'll have to do for now. He can always just get Baekhyun back later.

~

"Great, I'll be the most well connected elementary school teacher in the country."

"You have to think bigger than that. As Sigma Mu Tau, you can own your own preschool."

Which is why Jongdae is now majoring in management along side his education major. 

Thank god everyone's drinking at the house tonight. He might actually get to drink instead of being designated driver. He's not in the mood to spend all night worrying about one of the brothers puking in his car again. 

His phone pings three times in a row as he parks his car on the street and he fishes it out of his pocket.

_clean my toilet with baek's toothbrush n then come meet me in the backyard_

_do it quick i signed us up for bp_

_also delete that text so baek doesnt see it later_

There's no way in hell Jongdae's doing that to Baekhyun without a reason, even if he did sell him out. He'll just have to grab the spare toothbrush he keeps in the Baekhyun's bathroom for nights when he ends up crashing in the house instead of his apartment. He'll just buy a new one later.

 

By the time he makes it out to the backyard, they've already tapped the second keg and Baekhyun actually looks close to sealing the deal with Taeyeon, one of the sisters from ΓΓ. The sad bastard's been trying to get into her pants since the first week of freshman year. Hopefully he doesn't fuck it up tonight. 

He spots Chanyeol pounding back shots at the bar. His top half is silhouetted by the bar lights and damn if he doesn't look good. 

Honestly, Chanyeol is hot as fuck. 

Jongdae told himself early on that just because they're the only two gay brothers - potential brother in his case - doesn't mean they have to hook up. That notion had only been reinforced when they'd made Chanyeol his big brother. But damn, if he didn't want.

If he's being really truthful, Jongdae would fuck Chanyeol in a heartbeat if his brother ever showed any interest. 

He slides past Jongin grinding on some chick he's never seen before with yellow tipped hair on his way over to the bar. Looks like his brothers are on a roll tonight.

"Chug it," Chanyeol demands before he can even say hello, shoving a can of beer into his hand.

The can is warm and Jongdae sighs. Of course Chanyeol's going to make him chug warm beer. 

"Recite all the actives and your line when you finish. If you fuck up, you gotta down another and give me bows and toes in a corner."

The shit's like sludge going down and Jongdae almost pukes it out before he gets it down. He fucking hates dark beer. He splutters when he's done, throwing the can onto the ground. Him and his pledge brothers are going to be the ones picking it up in the morning anyway. 

Luckily, he only has to run through ten names, birth dates, majors, and class schedules. Which he could probably do in his sleep at this point. 

"...Physics 223 in Lee at 18:30." Jongdae shouts, finishing up with his big brother's info. 

Chanyeol's lips twitch up in a smile and he hands Jongdae a shot of Taaka. If their official motto is ‘coinctum una, sumus sempiterno', then their unofficial one is ‘always chase alcohol with more alcohol'.

"You took too long so we missed our spot on the table. Go sign us back up."

 

They're standing by the backdoor, fifth on the wait list for a table, when Lu Han stumbles out of the house. 

"Yo, yo! Look what I found at Goodwill," he practically sings, waving around a red box. 

"What the fuck were you doing at Goodwill?" Jongdae asks, slightly weirded out. He's never seen Lu Han in anything but the newest trends, even if those trends are ugly as hell. 

"Trying to get a jump on my ugly christmas sweater." Lu Han responds like it should be obvious.

"Hell yeah," Chanyeol exclaims, furrowing his brows nodding his head. 

The Ugly Christmas Sweater Party is the most important event of the holiday season. Jongdae remembers Baekhyun dragging him along to five different thrift stores last year to no avail. They'd even hit up the neighboring town before his friend had finally just called his grandma to knit him a christmas sweater. It had been appropriately hideous.

Jongdae manages to get a look at the front of the box as Lu Han goes in for a dap with Chanyeol. 

The packaging reads Pong Head and has a picture of a dude with an inflatable triangle filled with red Solo cups attached to his head. Jongdae's stomach drops and he starts inching away. This can't be good.

"Pledge," Chanyeol barks, clamping a hand onto Jongdae's shoulder and pushing down before he can edge out of his line of sight. "Kneel down." 

Jongdae drops to his knees with a groan. The ground is damp beneath his knees and he's praying it's just spilled beer.

Zitao has the misfortune of walking by at that moment and Lu Han practically jumps onto his back to wrestle him down to his knees while Chanyeol starts blowing up one of the hats. 

Chanyeol yanks Jongdae's head to the side and fits the inflatable tray onto his head, strapping it on under his chin. The velcro is scratchy against his jaw and he's reminded of the time his mom dressed him up as a flower pot, complete with a floral cap, as a kid for halloween. 

"I look stupid," he wails, face burning. He tries not to move while Chanyeol sets cups filled with beer into the holders. 

"Okay, fuckers, chant our motto and pledge while you kneel."

"The problem with ugly christmas sweaters," Lu Han continues when the game is set up, "is that nobody sends them back to Goodwill when the party is over." 

He bends his knees trying to line his shot up. It goes wide by at least three feet.

"They either throw them out ‘cause they're stained in beer and puke, or they just shove them into the closet. It's sad." 

By the fifth throw, neither of them has made a cup and Jongdae's neck is starting to hurt from balancing all the cups. The scent of weed is wafting towards him from somewhere on his left hand side and he wonders who would be stupid enough to light up during a party at the house. They all do drugs, but not out in the open like this. 

And of course, Kyungsoo bowls him over, presumably on his way to shut that shit down. One second he's wondering how he can get out of this, and the next, a knee is catching him in the shoulder as someone stumbles over him. 

Tepid beer splashes down his shirt as he pitches face first into the ground. 

When he lifts his head back up, he can taste the grit of dirt in his mouth. As if the fucking pong hat wasn't embarrassing enough. 

"Don't break my lil bro, jackass." Chanyeol shouts, pulling Jongdae up by the arm and dusting the dirt from the front of his shirt. 

"My bad," Kyungsoo says, not even looking back.

Chanyeol's fingers brush against his nipple and his stomach flips. As Chanyeol's hand sweeps lower, he starts chubbing up in his pants. He pushes Chanyeol's hands away and escapes into the house. 

Chanyeol follows him.

 

He's not entirely sure how he got from storming up the stairs to change his shirt to running his tongue against the edge of Chanyeol's teeth. Not that he's really complaining with the way Chanyeol's thigh is grinding against his dick.

Chanyeol's lips are just as soft as he's always imagined and they look good slicked with saliva when he pulls back to scan his face. 

"Can I fuck you?" Chanyeol asks, eyes wide and pleading, dick hard against Jongdae's waist. How can Jongdae say no to a look like that?

"God, yes."

Jongdae knows exactly where Chanyeol keeps his condoms. Chanyeol had made him buy a bunch of variety packs last week and then organize them by color, brand, and flavor. Jongdae doesn't give a shit about any of that though and just grabs one from the middle. 

He tosses the packet at Chanyeol and goes back to the drawer for a bottle of lube. Once he has it he flops back onto Chanyeol's bed, flicking the cap open on the way down. 

He hikes his knees up to his chest, watching Chanyeol's eyes darken and focus between his legs. He rubs along his asshole a couple times before sinking two fingers in. He's buzzed enough that he barely even feels it when he spreads them out, getting himself ready. 

It's harder to get his fingers at the right angle on his back, but he wants to see Chanyeol watching him. 

He bites his lips for effect and adds another finger, letting his knees drop outwards. His skin is still tacky from the spilled beer, but he ignores it. 

He really makes a show of it too, trailing his fingers along his chest and rolling his hips. He fucks his fingers like they're Chanyeol's cock, focusing more on the slide of them inside him than the stretch. 

"Fuck," they say in tandem when Jongdae works his pinky in. Jongdae's more of a breath and Chanyeol's more of a prayer. 

Jongdae only gets in a couple of thrusts before Chanyeol's striding across the room, dropping down to blanket Jongdae with his body. 

"Let me show you a perk of all those push-ups," Chanyeol says against his ear, pulling him with him as he stands back up, hoisting Jongdae up by the waist. Jongdae automatically wraps his legs around Chanyeol's sides and throws an arm around his neck. He braces his other arm against the lean muscles of Chanyeol's biceps. 

"If you fucking drop me-" Jongdae starts, clinging on tight.

"Relax, I got you," Chanyeol assures him, leaving a wet trail of kisses and marks against his neck.

He slowly sinks downwards as Chanyeol lines up and pushes inside. The stretch of his rim around his dickhead feels heavenly, and he sighs as Chanyeol starts moving his hips in shallow thrusts.

With the way Jongdae’s holding on, Chanyeol can only move enough to get the tip in. If Jongdae wants more, he’s just going to have to trust Chanyeol. He loosens his grip a little and hopes Chanyeol doesn’t drop him.

The next thrust up has Chanyeol sliding in deeper. Jongdae's head jerks back and his back bows, goose bumps pricking up his spine at how good it feels. 

The alcohol he'd pounded back earlier is finally hitting him to its full extent and his entire body feels hot. Warm air washes across his face with each exhale from Chanyeol and it's so hot he can barely breathe. 

He lets go of Chanyeol's arm and works his hand between them, gripping his dick. His knuckles rub along the hard line of Chanyeol’s stomach and his toes twitch and curl with pleasure. 

He clenches down on the next thrust in and he's pretty sure he can feel Chanyeol's groan reverberate all the way down to his dick. Chanyeol pulls him even closer for more leverage until the most he can do is rub his index finger against the bottom of his dick head. 

Chanyeol's grip on his thighs is getting tighter and more desperate with each thrust and he's pretty sure he's going to have bruises in the morning. 

When his orgasm hits him, he arches so far back that Chanyeol has to follow him. His breath leaves his lungs in a puff as his back hits the floor and Chanyeol pushes a knee up to his chest, pounding in deeper and harder than before. 

Jongdae squirms under the onslaught, the muscles in his stomach fluttering as he rides out his orgasm. 

Holy shit, Chanyeol's a fucking beast. Jongdae's gasping for air, feeling like Chanyeol's never going to stop fucking him when Chanyeol collapses against him, dick twitching inside him as he finally cums. 

"Holy fuck," Jongdae exhales, too out of breath to say more. 

He lets Chanyeol roll his hips a few more times before he pushes up against his chest. Chanyeol rolls off him, looking satisfied and smug. 

It's obvious he's just been fucked and Jongdae doesn't want to face the rest of the brothers reeking of booze and sex, or worse, freshly showered and littered in hickeys. So he doesn't object when Chanyeol scoops him up off the floor, dumping him on the bed and crawling in behind him. 

 

Jongdae comes to with his cheek half covered in drool and someone shaking his shoulder. He rubs his eyes and squints up at Chanyeol, who is looking way too awake and not nearly hungover enough.

"Rise and shine little brother."

Jongdae sits up and Chanyeol shoves a cup of coffee into his hand. It smells kind of funky, but he's still mostly asleep and floating on the high from getting laid so he doesn't think anything of it. 

He takes a sip and abruptly spits it back into the cup, stomach heaving. 

"Motherfuck!" It tastes like straight up dip. 

Chanyeol laughs so hard his knees give out and he falls hard against the bed. The mattress jostles and Jongdae spills the tobacco infused water all over himself. He covers his face with his free hand and groans.

It's not even Hell Week yet.


End file.
